In the insurance industry, insurance applications have been written that enable users, such as insurance policy salespeople, to sell insurance products. When an insurance company desires to sell a new insurance product, or to make structural changes to existing products, the insurance applications often need extensive reprogramming. Such efforts may involve years of work.
To compound the problem, insurance applications may be integrated with other applications that perform various features. For example, insurance applications may be integrated with a rules engine to enable customization of business logic and decisioning through manipulation of business rules. Examples of rules engines include BLAZE ADVISOR® engine from Fair Isaac Corporation of Minnesota and INSBRIDGE® Suite from Insbridge, Inc. of Texas. The integration between an insurance application and the rules engine may be extensive and not easily changed.